The Woman Of Her Dreams
by somewhataddicted
Summary: One shot AU may turn into a collection of one shots. Doccubus. Rated M for the reasons it's usually rated M. All characters property of Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures. I own nothing. Shout out to @wantedstrangers and their hard work to reach 100 followers. You guys are crazy amazing!


_**Here's a little something to say thank you to all the fans of wantedstrangers . I really appreciate all of your support. You make all of this so much fun, as it should be. **_

_**Of course, I always like to know what you think of my silly little stories, as they are for everyone's enjoyment. **_

**The Woman of Her Dreams**

"My God you're beautiful." That's all I can manage to choke out as the brunette's hand works its way underneath my shirt to lightly graze my stomach. The first contact forces a hiss from my throat, feeling a jolt of electricity travel straight to my core. Our bodies and hips press together in rhythm with our kisses as she pushes me back firmly against the wall. I feel like it's my first time as my fingers are fumbling to undo the buttons on her brown shirt. I feel awkward and inexperienced compared to her confident and purposed touches and in a fraction of a second she has my blouse on the floor.

The brunette overpowers me, well truthfully, I let her. I would let her have me in any way she wanted. Though I pretend to struggle, secretly I am happy to submit to her every wish as she presses both of my hands tight against the wall above my head. I can't help but moan and arch into her desperate for more contact as her soft lips nip and suck their way down my neck to my collar bone then between my breasts. There are no words, my knees are getting weaker with each breathless moment and before I know what hit me, I am standing before her with kiss swollen lips, flush and panting with desire in just my pink lace bra and matching panties.

I don't even know how she got me out of my clothes, but I could care less. The only thing on my mind right now is getting her out of hers. With a desperate need to feel her again, I grab her shirt and forcefully pull her back to me, but she avoids my kiss. I growl at her, receiving only a sexy smirk in return as she steps back and slowly unbuttons her uniform shirt. The fabric falls to the floor and my jaw drops at the sight of the most perfect pair of breasts I have ever seen. A burning need to touch them overwhelms me and once again she smirks and shakes her head no. My sexual frustration is spilling over, but as she lets her brown slacks fall to the floor, I am frozen in place.

Breathless, she leaves me breathless, and I am completely awestruck by this beautiful woman who ten minutes ago was just delivering a package. Logistics indeed, this woman knows exactly how and when to touch me to the point I am ready to beg for more. She smiles wide and I find myself lost in her dimple. What a sight she is. I am so caught up in her that I didn't even notice that she had closed the distance between us. "Like what you see Lauren?"

Like a teenager with a hard on at a Katy Perry concert, all I can do is nod like an idiot as all the blood has left my brain. The reward for my response is her placing both hands on my cheeks and pulling me in for a long, slow kiss. She tastes like cherries and we both moan as our lips part and tongues meet. Slowly and softly our mouths melt together in a sensuous dance. With a mind all their own, my arms snake around her back and hold on for dear life. Feeling her hands cup my ass, she gives me the signal and I hop up wrapping my legs around her waist.

Wrapped around her strong body, she walks us to the bed where she carefully lies me down and climbs on top. I brush her dark locks from her face and take a moment to memorize her features, allowing my finger to trace her jaw line. Bo moves her head and catches my fingers in her mouth, sucking them and driving me insane in the process. I have never wanted anyone the way I want her right now and I begin pulling at our last remaining pieces of clothing needing to feel her completely against me.

With no more barriers between us, she rocks into me and I am powerless to do or say anything. My mouth falls open as if to let out a satisfied moan, yet nothing comes out. She continues to rock harder into me and I lock my legs tightly around her hips as if I were afraid she would disappear any second. Bringing her fingers up to my face, I lick my lips and take them in my mouth. I watch with delight as she growls and her eyes roll back in her head.

"What do you want," she asks in a whisper while continuing to grind against my wetness. I have no answer, my brain is fried. Satisfied that she has me right where she wants me, she works her way down and settles between my legs. My head pushes back into the pillow and I give myself to her willingly and completely.

I don't know her name, but her name tag says Bo and I will gladly scream that name to the gods as she has me dripping wet and aching to feel her where I need her most. When her fingers slide inside me, it's as if a fire was lit and I feel my insides burn. In no time at all she has me on the edge, about to go over the cliff, "Yes Bo…don't stop… please. Oh god…yes…yes…"

I shoot up out of bed soak and wet and not just from sweat. Confusion takes over as I'm breathing heavily and my body is tense. I run my fingers through my hair, my eyes darting around the room in search of the brunette. Looking at the clock I notice that it is two in the afternoon and coming to my senses I see that I am fully clothed. Could that really have been a dream? I can still feel the electricity coursing through my body and her memory is so fresh…the feel of her skin against mine, the taste of myself on her lips, her brilliant smile as I screamed her name. How is it possible to have a dream that vivid about someone I have never even met?

Falling back into bed I take a deep cleansing breath and struggle to calm my raging libido. The throbbing between my legs isn't making things any easier so reaching down between my legs I decide to take care of that little problem before hopping into a cold shower. The sound of the doorbell causes me to groan loudly in annoyance. I pull my hand back out and quickly trot to the bathroom to fix myself. Already sexually frustrated, I become even more irritated when the bell rings again. "Patience people," I mumble as I hurry to the door.

Swinging it open harder than necessary to demonstrate my displeasure with their impatience, my breath catches when I see a brunette UPS worker on my doorstep with a box on a dolly. I am sure the look on my face is priceless as she gives me a funny look, but then smiles softly, exposing her dimple. Mind fuck, that's what's happening right now, my mind is completely blowing up from the fresh memory of my dream and the fact that the very object of my adult fantasy just minutes ago is now standing in my doorway.

Seeing as how I still have not said a word to her, but have chosen instead to stare at her like she has three heads, the brunette, whose name tag says Bo, simply asks, "Are you Lauren Lewis?"

Her tone is cheerful and her mood is pleasant, a complete contradiction to me right now as I push down my earlier frustration. I swallow hard to moisten my suddenly dry throat and nod affirmatively. Clearing my throat I manage to whisper, "Yes, I am she."

This makes Bo smile even wider as she holds out the signing pad, "Great! I have a delivery for you. Please sign here."

Positive that I still look like a deer in the headlights, I just nod again and sign my name. I can feel her eyes on me as I do so and when I hand it back I swear she is biting her lip. There is a growing lump in my throat that I just can't seem to clear and I begin to feel as though she is undressing me with her eyes.

"It's rather heavy, I can a…wheel it in for you if you'd like," she offers politely.

I avoid her gaze, stepping back and opening the door wider for her to pass.

As she walks by, her shoulder lightly brushes against me, on purpose I believe, and I feel that tingle from my dream. Bo must have felt it too, because she paused and looked back at me with a cross between excitement and question, before rolling the package into the living room. I close the door and admire her from behind. Stopping in the middle of the room she looks around, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief catch my lust filled glare, "So…where do you want me?"

Somebody pinch me.

**END**


End file.
